


training

by kindoff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fem!Eren, Female!Eren, Genderbend, No Plot, No Slash, Straight because it is genderbend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren melewatkan senyum amat tipis di rupa Levi saat pria itu berbalik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	training

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
> Contains Fem!Eren. Kayaknya obsesi genderbend ini udah nggak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Pedang itu berayun membelah udara dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, mengincar sasaran yang kian dekat dan mengirisnya seketika. Irisan yang dalam dan akurat dan terhitung cepat dalam satu kerjap mata. Eren bergulingan di udara bersama sepasang kabel 3DMG  terpancang di antara pohon-pohon, buru-buru berusaha tegak kembali. Kucir yang mengikat sebagian rambut di belakang kepala telah berantakan.

“Anda lihat itu, _heichou_?” Eren berseru. Poni yang menghalangi pandangan disingkirkan tidak sabar (sepertinya sudah harus dipotong). Pedang telah mantap kembali dalam genggam, gadis itu mengambang stabil ditumpu kabel-kabel alat manuvernya. “Aku bisa melakukan yang Anda ajarkan!”

Levi melirik sekilas pada figur titan alat latihan itu, memindai seberapa dalam irisan yag dibuat Eren pada bantalan tengkuk, lalu menyesap kopi dalam genggaman. “Tidak buruk.”

Eren bersorak (padu senang serta puas) lalu berluncuran hingga kepalanya menggantikan kaki dan kaki menggantikan kepala, berputar ke posisi awal kemudian mengulang lagi. Ia lakukan sambil terus melesat. Sedikit pusing, namun cukup mengasyikkan. Hanji yang mengajarkan, dengan alasan akan berguna saat pertempuran.

“Bocah, kau terlihat seperti trenggiling.”

Eren tak menjawab selain ekspresi bahwa ia mendengarkan. Pohon-pohon lewat dengan cepat di sekitarnya; bau hutan setelah siraman hujan memenuhi penciuman. Udara di sekitar terasa lembap dan itu menyegarkan.

Ia hampir menubruk tubuh lain yang juga mengambil arah yang sama; terima kasih saja pada refleks menghindar. Eren mengerutkan kening mendapati Levi dengan 3DMG-nya—seketika ingat bahwa Levi memang mengenakan alat itu sedari tadi. Cangkir kopi tadi entah ke mana. “ _Heichou_?”

Levi mendarat hampir bersamaan dengan gadis itu di salah satu dahan besar. “Refleks menghindarmu kurang, bocah.”

Oh. Telak.

“Setelah istirahat, kau harus latihan lagi.”

Seketika rupa Eren berubah cerah—tanpa sadar melakukan gestur hormat prajurit. “Dimengerti!”

Eren melewatkan senyum amat tipis di rupa Levi saat pria itu berbalik.

Melihat antusias seorang bocah (prajurit) memang menarik.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya keracunan art genderbend-nya snk maak :''') Maaf pendek dan gajelas apa banget ini, tapi saya perlu ngeluarin dari kepala. Sekarang saya mabok levi/fem!eren. Gimme mooooar fem!eren ugh she's so precious ;;;


End file.
